


You weren't part of my travel plans but maybe that's a good thing

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Airports, Holidays, M/M, Nomin best friends, Open Ending, Renhyuck best friends, Renjun deserves the break, Travel, ive never been to Europe so i enlisted in some help, meet cute, there will be a part 2 in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: Donghyuck and Jeno didn't realise but they had the same goal: to get their best friends to go on a well earned holiday in a new country, and what better place to go than Europe?Fate must have played their cards differently for said best friends to meet in the middle of an airport layover.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, side ship Lee Donghyuck/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: 99' ft 00' fic fest





	You weren't part of my travel plans but maybe that's a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt number #FT195
> 
> Hello there! Welcome to a Renmin fic! I fell in love with this prompt when going through the archive, and I was really excited to write it!  
> Unfortunately, due to circumstances, I will be posting a part two of this fic but it will not be chaptered. I'm so sorry to the prompter that I wasn't able to complete this prompt in one go, I'm disappointed with myself that I wasn't able to finish everything I planned for this fic but I am determined to give you an ending that you'll be happy to read! I'm really sorry if this isn't what you expected to read in the notes before you even start reading.  
> I hope that you still enjoy reading this story, and I promise you that part two will be ready to go soon.

Renjun isn’t one for travelling. More like travelling long distances. As much as he wants to travel across the globe one day, he just doesn’t have the time. Being a foreign exchange student is already enough work, why put travelling on top of it? 

Even though Renjun’s parents are more than willing to help him with expenses, Renjun would rather work for the money himself. He has a part-time job, sometimes he tutors people on the side, but there are also times that his friends ask him to paint something for them (with a fee of course). So in theory, nothing is really stopping Renjun from taking a few weeks out to relax and explore somewhere new. 

“You do realise that the winter break is two months Renjun? Use some of that time to travel somewhere!!” Donghyuck tells him when they’re out getting brunch, “There’s absolutely no way you’d be able to keep yourself entertained here for 8 weeks straight. You don’t even drive.”

Renjun sets down his spoon to look at his best friend sitting across from him, with a sigh. “Why are you so insistent about this Donghyuck? You really don’t want to spend the winter break with me that much?”

“It’s not that!” Donghyuck replies with a pout, “I just feel like you need a break from this scenery...” 

Renjun raises an eyebrow, “Elaborate for me?”

“Think about it, when’s the last time you went somewhere that wasn’t for uni or work? Besides my house and the park and wherever else I’ve shown you? You’re going to be so bored if you stay here the entire winter break!!” Donghyuck says with a wave of his hands as he speaks.

“But didn’t you say you’re staying here? You’re literally going against what you’re saying right now.” Renjun points his finger at Donghyuck.

“I am, but I’m also going to visit my grandparents for 2 weeks. They live further out of Seoul so I’ll be getting a change of scenery too!” Donghyuck replies with a huff and a cross of his arms. 

Renjun looks at his best friend and thinks. He knows that Donghyuck has a point. For the entire semester, he's been seeing the same places every week, except the times he and Donghyuck will take the train to somewhere like Seoul or Itaewon since their university is in Incheon. But those days are rare since Renjun has his part-time jobs and Donghyuck has club commitments. 

“Maybe he does have a point.” Renjun thinks with a sigh, “I need a break from my daily routine.”

While Renjun zoned out, Donghyuck went back to eating his food, knowing that Renjun will talk when he’s ready. It’s normal in their friendship to have these sudden silence so one person can think, and it’s not awkward. 

“Okay fine,” Renjun pokes Donghyuck with his foot to get this attention, “Maybe I can see if I can take some time off. I don’t know how long they’ll give me though so I can’t promise anything.” 

“At least I got you to consider it so it’s a win for me!” Donghyuck grins before going back to eating his food, while Renjun shakes his head at his best friend before picking up his spoon again to eat. 

“I guess I have to make a plan now.” 

A week later

“Sure Renjun, you can take some time off. I can give you two weeks, maybe more? Where are you thinking of going?” Doyoung tells Renjun during his next shift. 

“I haven’t thought that far. I only asked because I know my best friend will nag me about it.” Renjun replies with a laugh, thinking back to the phone call he received this morning from said best friend, reminding him to ask his boss about getting time off. If not, Donghyuck said he’ll do it himself and Renjun was going to stop him at all costs.

“I see. Does this best friend of yours wants you to travel together?” Doyoung asks as he brings up the calendar for the next two months. 

“Something like that?” Renjun replies, “Honestly he wants me to go and explore somewhere new. He says I need a break from working so much.”

Doyoung hums, now understanding why Renjun asked if he can be granted time off. “I mean he’s not wrong. I only know you at work but for as long as you worked here, you’ve done more than I’ve asked you. With that alone, I think you deserve a break.” 

Renjun isn’t convinced, “Are you sure? Isn’t winter break the busiest time?” 

Doyoung scans the calendar, “From what I’m seeing, it doesn’t look like it. But, Kun is coming back to work his usual hours after he handed in his thesis and he said he knows some people who are willing to work over the break.” He says after locating the timelines of some of the other workers and their availability. “Oh and Jungwoo as well. He is planning on staying for the winter break and he said that his boyfriend is happy to help out with the deliveries.” 

That was something Renjun honestly forgot until Doyoung brought it up. After Kun had to reduce from working almost every day to only the weekends, Jungwoo and himself were happy to increase their hours to cover Kun. Not to mention Doyoung deciding to stay at the front of the store, helped attract more customers. It was good for the business, and slightly not for the more orders they had to put in and have made ready to pick up in the next few days. 

But Renjun does admit that having Doyoung at the front, gives him a front-row seat to whenever the guy who comes in to flirt with Doyoung. It’s been a while since he ( Renjun think his name is Yuta?) has stopped by so Renjun hasn’t been able to witness Doyoung being flustered by this guy’s attempts to ask him on a date. It’s quite funny for Renjun, but even if this Yuta guy succeeds, Renjun is still going to run a background check on him.

“Earth to Renjun?” Doyoung snaps his fingers in front of Renjun’s face, “Are you okay?”

Renjun blinks from the sudden noise, “I’m okay, I was thinking about something. You were saying?” He didn’t realise he was starting to zone out from the current conversation.

Doyoung doesn’t look too convinced but he lets it slide, “I didn’t say anything, but for now I would advise you to fill out the form for leave. There’s an option to tick for vacation but I know that Taeil wouldn’t have an issue when you explain it to him.”

“How do you know he would?” Renjun asks, confused at why Doyoung sounds so sure.

“We’ve worked together for how long now? We all know each other’s schedules, we all trust each other not to lie. Also, you’re a really great worker and no incidents have occurred with you being at fault, it’s always the other person. So what I’m basically saying is that you deserve this time off for yourself.” Doyoung says in one go, not pausing to take a breath which impresses Renjun.

Renjun sighs, “Okay...I’ll fill out the form today and run it by Taeil.” 

Doyoung grins, “Perfect.”

The rest of Renjun’s shift consisted of him clearing and cleaning tables, spraying the plants with water and being behind the counter. Although Renjun didn’t apply to the barista role when the café first advertised, since it was a small amount of stuff, Kun offered to teach Renjun anyway. So on some days when it was slow, Renjun would make the orders to improve in his skills. It’s safe for him to say that under 10 drinks were asked to be remade before given to the waiting customer, and he’s only been working here for a year. 

Working at Rays of Sunshine café was not Renjun was expecting when looking for a part-time job, but he knew that he needed one while he was here to study. He and Donghyuck were walking around after class one day and stumbled across the café, noticing that it was open until 9 pm. Which was not common for most of the cafés in the area, but good for them as they had a long day of classes. Once they entered, they were immediately taken in by all the soft colours on the walls and how cozy it felt. No one besides the two was there so they picked any seat they wanted, and there was a cozy booth on one side. 

That day they met Taeil and Kun who were the only two behind the counter, and Renjun and Donghyuck ended up having a nice conversation during their stay and left with a promise to stop by again (Kun also gave them a pastry each on the house). A few visits later, Donghyuck was the one who saw the job advert on the window and convinced Renjun to apply since he already had a part-time job at a music store. Renjun was reluctant but applied anyway. He already had some hospitality experience from working in his parent’s herb and medicine store back home, which received great feedback when he spoke about it in his interview. Doyoung, who was the one who conducted the interview, got Renjun to have a one week trial and was hired the following week.

It works out for Renjun, because the hours are flexible and he can basically roster his own hours (within reason), and he really likes his coworkers from the start. Donghyuck became a frequent customer when he would walk Renjun to his shift before leaving for his own. It’s an addition to his weekly routine that he appreciates, he gets to catch up with Donghyuck almost every day even if it’s for less than 20 minutes.

Another bonus for Renjun that he didn’t expect, was that he can display his artwork on the walls. It was a coincidence really (although Renjun wants to say planned but he doesn’t have proof) that Donghyuck brought up the topic of Renjun’s paintings on a night that Taeil, Kun and Doyoung were in the café, working out business things. Renjun barely remembers what started the talk of his paintings but suddenly his bosses are gathered around Donghyuck’s laptop, looking at some of the commissions he did for someone a while ago. The next minute, Taeil is telling him that he will buy some canvas’ of different sizes and tells Renjun he is free to paint whatever he wants and it’ll go up the café walls when it’s done.

“Trust me, our customers are going to love it.” Is all Kun whispered in his ear as he watches Taeil and Doyoung use the laptop to search up canvas sizes, while Donghyuck is subtly trying to tell them to get some new paints for Renjun. 

“You are not subtle in the slightest but it’s for Renjun so I’ll pretend you’re really convincing,” Doyoung says to Donghyuck while still looking at the screen, “You’re lucky I’m not telling you that you should be getting the new paints for your best friend.” 

In the next month, Renjun painted four canvas’ and they are now on the walls with his signature on the bottom right corner. Almost every shift there are at least two customers who ask who is the artist of the paintings, and Renjun suddenly gets a spotlight on him from his co-workers pointing at him while he is working. Although, from that, he does get small commissions that he can do during the weekend for some extra cash that he uses for the days him and Donghyuck go café hopping or order in after a long day of classes.

(“Renjun won’t admit it, but he is secretly really touched by all the compliments he gets on his paintings. He tells me this every time he comes home after work.” Donghyuck says to the others while Renjun was adjusting the chalk sign out at the front, “I know he’ll find out I told you but that won’t stop me.”

“Won’t stop you from what Hyuck?” Renjun raises an eyebrow as he walks back towards the counter.

“Nothing!” Donghyuck says oh-so-innocently.)

“Have you decided where to go?” Donghyuck asks as he gets comfortable on Renjun’s couch, “If you don’t book soon, flights will go up because they like to make more money from the citizens.”

Renjun snorts, noting the diss towards the pattern of businesses who hike up their prices during the holiday period, “That’s actually why I asked you to come over. I have a few options but you’ve travelled more than me so I figured you can give me some tips before I book everything today.”

“Ahh now I know why I’m here. I’m glad that I can be of assistance to Master Renjun.” Donghyuck said with a fake British accent, “I can provide a list of pros and cons of where I’ve been and which places are least likely for you to be robbed.”

Renjun couldn’t help but let out a big laugh, “Why thank you, butler, your assistance is of most value to me.” He loves it when Donghyuck starts impersonating whatever he’s seen through a series or movie. It brings a lot of laughter throughout the week.

Donghyuck turns to waggle his finger at him, “This is why we’re friends Renjun. You go along with whatever I start.”

“I only do it because I don’t want you to be embarrassed by yourself.” Renjun replies, “I could’ve just let you be and pretend I don’t know you. Which is what I can do when I leave for my holiday.”

“Injunieeeee you can’t do that to your best friend!!” Donghyuck gets up to run and tackle Renjun in a hug, “You can’t just ditch me, after all, we’ve been through! You’re my soulmate!”

Renjun, who is very used to Donghyuck’s dramatics, just lets him leech onto his back as he goes around the kitchen making sandwiches and pouring drinks. It’s a funny waddle of two pairs of feet since Donghyuck knew better than to be dragged because Renjun will somehow figure out how to drop him on the floor.

“You know you’ve given me no hints on where you want to go?” Donghyuck says with his face pressed onto Renjun’s back.

“I know. I’m thinking of somewhere in Europe, but I need to double-check what season some countries are in. If not I can just go somewhere in Asia, not too fussed.” Renjun replies as he’s clearing the used sandwich ingredients.

Donghyuck nods in approval with his head still on Renjun’s back. Even though Renjun has now transferred the sandwiches to plates, he still doesn’t let go when Renjun turns around to bring them to the small dining table in his apartment. 

“Donghyuck, be useful and bring the two drinks. If I get them they will spill because you’re clinging on my back like a koala.” Donghyuck grunts as he removes himself to pick up the drinks, noting that Renjun used the My Soulmate mugs he got him for his birthday.

“You say that but you love my hugs Injun,” Donghyuck says as he brings the cups to the dining table, “Not to mention you’re one of the few who allow me to do so whenever I want.” 

“More like I’m the only one.” Renjun replies, “Just say that you’re upset that Jeno won’t cuddle with you.”

Donghyuck almost slams the cups of tea on the table (but the cups still land with a strong thud), “Don’t remind me.” Jeno, the guy in question, Donghyuck’s roommate slash crush doesn’t know the turmoil he puts Donghyuck through because he won’t comply with his skinship needs. As Donghyuck sits down opposite Renjun, he is met with a questioning look.

“Is everything okay?” Renjun asks as he takes a sip of his tea, interested to know what happened to make Donghyuck act like this. His travel plans can be put on hold.

“Well...it’s silly, you’re going to laugh at me.” Donghyuck mumbles before taking a sip of his own tea. Silence falls on the two, one who is trying to avoid talking about it and the other trying to coax it out. Renjun knows Donghyuck for ages, so whatever Jeno has done, must have had an effect for him to act like this.

“Hyuck, I would only laugh at you if it’s a once in a blue moon incident. I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think?” Renjun says gently because even though they like to bicker every other day, they always have each other’s backs. 

Donghyuck sets his cup down and looks at it, “Jeno pecked my cheek.”

“Ohhh see? It’s not that ba- WAIT WHAT!?” Renjun could not believe his ears. Never in his life would he hear that Lee Jeno would peck Donghyuck’s cheek on his own will. 

“Yup,” is all Donghyuck says while turning pink in the face.

“When?” Renjun asks.

“This morning.” Donghyuck mumbles. 

“Why?” Renjun prods as he leans forward.

“I don’t know!” Donghyuck whines, “He was leaving for his class and pecked my cheek while saying with his eye smile fully out despite it being 8:30 in the morning, “Have a good day Hyuckie! I’ll see you at lunch!” and I almost dropped my coffee!!” 

Renjun sits back and watches Donghyuck slowly slide down his seat. “Jeno said nothing when you met up for lunch?” He checks although he predicts the answer.

“Nope!” Donghyuck emphasises on the ‘p’ and sits back up, “He had the audacity to link our hands together while he was talking and I was listening while eating my ramen.” 

Renjun widens his eyes at the new information, “He held your hand too?! Donghyuck!! This is progress!”

“What progress are you talking about?” Donghyuck grumbles, “He did this all nonchalantly while I’m suffering on the inside! He dodges every other day! What difference does this make?” 

Renjun stops himself from rolling his eyes. Only because he can’t tell Donghyuck about the conversation he had with Jeno the other week. 

“You did start to attempt less skinship with him a while ago didn’t you? Maybe he realises that it’s not the same without you hugging him or linking arms with him often?” Renjun asks in the vaguest way he possibly can.

“As if he realised that I’ve been less physically affectionate,” Donghyuck pouts, “Jeno has become busier than I am. So I doubt that trying to even put my head on his shoulder is noticeable.”

“Oh Donghyuck,” Renjun reaches out to place his hand on Donghyuck’s, “I know that you know it’s not like that. You’re never invisible to Jeno.”

Donghyuck frowns, “How do you know that?”

Renjun smiles knowingly, “I just do.”

Donghyuck opens his mouth but closes it, knowing that he won’t be able to get anything out of Renjun at this point. So he decides to go back to the original topic, Renjun’s travel plans. And lunch, neither of them have touched the sandwiches.

“How are you going to decide where to go?” Donghyuck starts off the discussion. “You said Europe?”

Renjun finishes chewing before replying, “I did. But do I really want to go to a place that everyone goes to for vacation?”

“So you want somewhere that’s less crowded? That rules out places like Italy and France.” Donghyuck folds two fingers down, “Any other options?”

“Well,” Renjun starts, “I was actually thinking of Poland? I’ve never been there and I think it’s under the radar enough that it won’t be filled with tourists.” 

Donghyuck makes a noise of acknowledgement, “Poland hey? That sounds cool! Is there anything happening there you can go to?”

“Not that I can think of from the top of my head.” Renjun replies, “I was thinking of more in town. Explore the food, vintage stores, all of that tourist like stuff. I plan to take it easy.”

“Still sounds like a fun time! And you’re right, you should be taking it easy. Maybe you can bring your paints with you to a random field?!” Donghyuck suggests excitedly.

Renjun lets out a laugh, “Why are you sounding more enthusiastic than I am? I didn’t even think about bringing my paints.” 

“Because!” Donghyuck lightly stamps his feet, “You mentioned that you want to go out to somewhere unknown and paint what’s in front of you! Make your imagination a reality!”

“Okay, okay I see your point!” Renjun says, “I’ll make room in my suitcase for them and make sure they don’t explode on the train. You just want a painting as a souvenir, right?”

Donghyuck grins mischievously, “How did you know?”

Meanwhile in a different dorm

“Jenoooooooo.” A certain Na Jaemin calls out to his friend.

“Jaeminnnnnn.” Is what he receives back.

“Where should I go for the break?” Jaemin asks while stirring the ramen. Today is the one day both him and Jeno can’t be bothered cooking something remotely healthy so instant ramen it is. Besides, they deserve it for getting through another semester.

Jeno makes a noise of confusion, “You still haven’t decided?”

Jaemin nods with a pout, “I know I said Europe, but I still didn’t pick a place. There are too many options!”

“Remember what Doyoung hyung said? Well he said to throw a dart at a map but we don’t have that but anyways- pick a place on a random generator from the internet!” Jeno turns around to look at Jaemin, “Also, wherever you pick, you can just decide to visit another country via the train! That’s what everyone does!”

As Jaemin brings the pot with ramen to the table, Jeno opens up one of their laptops and brings up a random generator. If the only way he will get his best friend to decide a destination before it’s too late, then ramen will have to wait. Jeno starts typing in any European country he knows from the top of his head, ruling out France and Italy because Jaemin said that he wants to go somewhere that isn’t always filled with tourists. By the time Jaemin scoops a portion for each of them, Jeno has turned the laptop around for Jaemin to press spin and let fate decide for him.

“I’ve already put in like ten countries. Surely you don’t need more?” Jeno says with a plea in his eyes, “If you add any more it won’t end.”

This makes Jaemin laugh, “I won’t add any more Jeno for your sake. I’m ready to spin it now and put you out of your misery.” It’s a wonder to Jaemin that Jeno seems more enthusiastic about this than he is, and Jeno decided to stay in Korea because he didn’t want to deal with the extra preparation with going overseas.

“Please do Jaemin. The sooner you have a destination, the sooner I’ll make you book tickets and prepare everything else.” Jeno is starting to feel a little impatient, only wanting the best for Jaemin before it’s too late.

“Okay, okay I’ll spin it now!” Jaemin leans forward to look at the countries Jeno put into the computer, nodding in approval at the choices. 

“5-6-7-8 let’s get it!” Jaemin counts down before spinning the wheel. After what felt like five minutes to Jeno when it was really only thirty seconds, the wheel landed on…

“I’m going to Spain!” Jaemin announces to Jeno, who just slumps in relief that Jaemin now has a destination for his holiday. Now to get Jaemin to book his flight so he can’t back out because of laziness and he can make his friend enjoy his break.

A few weeks later  
“How is packing going Renjun?” Taeil asks one day when he and Renjun were working on a slow Thursday afternoon. Even though he should be preparing for his trip, Renjun finds himself working a few extra shifts leading up to his departure. He doesn’t mind, with Donghyuck’s help (read: sitting on his bed while he packs) Renjun’s suitcases are almost fully packed. Also, how could Renjun say no to some extra cash to use on the trip?

“It’s going somewhere,” Renjun replies with a smile, “I made sure to leave room for new clothes like you suggested instead of trying to fill my luggage with my clothes. Thank you again for lending me another suitcase hyung, I’ll take care of it.”

“I’m glad you took my advice Renjun,” Taeil says as he cleans the espresso machine, “Don’t worry if something happens to the suitcase, I can always buy a new one. Don’t argue with me on this, if it breaks I will send you money to get a new one, I have your PayPal details Renjun.” he adds as he takes a cloth to wipe any excess water that was filtered out.

“Okay hyung.” is all Renjun can say since he knows nothing he will say will change Taeil’s mind. He won’t admit this out loud, but the more he gets to talk about his trip, the more excited he is. It’s probably Donghyuck’s influence, but Renjun is ready for something new and the chance to create so many new memories to share when he comes back.

(When Donghyuck said he can try to join Renjun for a week, he pretended (good naturedly) to be a little annoyed at the fact he might see his best friend during his well-deserved rest BUT he secretly hopes that Donghyuck (and maybe Jeno if the cards are played in his favour) will join him and explore Europe together.)  
On the other hand…  
“NA JAEMIN!” is the only thing that rings through this dorm room.

“LEE JENO!” Echoes right after.

“Jaemin, get in here and sort out your luggage!” Jeno calls out to his best friend before looking at the mess of said luggage with a sigh, “For someone who claims to prefer packing light, this is the exact opposite!”

Jaemin bounds into his room with a spring in his step, “You never know what’s going to happen Jeno! Even though it’s going to be Spring, what if I decide to go to the Alps and I need winter clothes?!” The current situation of Jaemin’s room is his big suitcase is opened and clothes and other things are spilling out from it, while the slightly smaller (but still big) suitcase is open but strangely filled with shoes for different occasions.

Jeno sighs, “Jaemin I understand where you are coming from, but knowing you- you will be shopping over there! So may as well save some space in your luggage for all the new clothes you’ll buy!” Right now, Jeno is wondering what would Jaemin do without him guiding him through this.

Jaemin pouts in protest, “Fineeee, I suppose I can just pack the essentials like my pyjamas and at least two of each clothing item. How does that sound?” He can’t really complain though, Jeno knows him well enough that he’s set aside money to spend. Whether it’d be food, clothes, accessories or miscellaneous items, Jaemin had put aside more than enough, as well as extra in case something goes wrong.

“That’s what you should be doing,” Jeno answers as he starts separating some of Jaemin’s clothes to a pile of what Jaemin would take and what he thinks Jaemin won’t take because he would buy it, “There would be enough space left in the luggage for whatever you buy on your shopping spree.” Jaemin flops on his bed and lays down for a moment while Jeno keeps sorting through his stuff that he should have packed earlier. But he figures that Jeno would check anyway before the day he leaves for the airport.

“Wait-” Jaemin suddenly scrambles to sit up, “My camera! I didn’t pack it.”

Jeno stops folding a long sleeve top and looks at Jaemin with a look of disbelief, “You were really going to go to another country and not bring your camera?!”

“I thought I packed it!” Jaemin whines as he gets up and goes to his desk where his precious camera sits, “There’s no way I would have not brought it, that would go against photography 101 rules!”

“What is a photograph- you know what I don’t need to know.” Jeno shakes his head and resumes folding, “Now are you grateful that out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to check if you packed?” He asks teasingly.

“No~” Jaemin playfully rolls his eyes, “Of course I’m grateful Jeno. What would I do without you?”

Jeno hums thoughtfully, “Who knows? Now get over here and pack your luggage, I’m not doing all of it. You’re going to be on your own in a few days.”

“Just come with me~” Jaemin says cutely while migrating to the floor next to Jeno, “We can turn this into a best friend adventure!”

“If I didn’t already have plans here I might have.” Jeno rolls his eyes, unsurprised by Jaemin’s suggestions “But if you really want me to, I’ll see if I can visit you for a week.” Although he is going to visit family, there’s something (rather, someone) who he plans to see this break. Jaemin doesn’t need to know this, yet.

“You better! What better way to spend the break than with your best friend in another country!” Jaemin exclaims happily while throwing an arm around Jeno, “Let’s take over Spain! There’s probably a phrase for that but I don’t speak Spanish.”

“Then I guess it’s time to study some common things to say hey?” Jeno wriggles his way out of Jaemin’s hold, “I refuse to let you go underprepared in case something goes wrong.”

“Jeno stop mothering me and do that to someone who would appreciate it like that Donghyuck roommate of yours.”

“Na Jaemin I am not mothering you and what did you just say?”

Day of departure

On the day Renjun’s flight departs, Donghyuck insists on dropping him off so he doesn’t have to call a taxi. Even though the flight isn’t until 3pm, Renjun figures that they might get stuck in the traffic on the way there so they decided to leave around 11am. For one, Donghyuck and him aren’t morning people so getting up to get ready was already something, but on this day it wasn’t the case. Renjun predicted that he wouldn’t be able to sleep the night before because he was too excited. He was (thankfully) wrong.

The day before was his last shift before he flew out, so the staff at Rays of Sunshine decided to throw a little going away party and close the café early for Renjun. And obviously, Donghyuck was allowed to attend because he is Renjun’s best friend, his pea in the pod. While there was no alcohol, there was enough pastries and fizzy drinks that went around that gave enough of a sugar rush for a few hours. Donghyuck and Renjun promptly crashed when they got back to Renjun’s dorm, but they didn’t forget to set alarms and check Renjun’s luggages. 

The morning of, both of them woke up to the alarms without much protest. Donghyuck sends Renjun to the bathroom to get ready first while he starts on breakfast for two. Renjun tries to not feel like he’s in a rush to get to the airport, but having Donghyuck stay over and his presence helps him keep calm as he gets ready.

“Renjun~ the food is done!” Donghyuck calls out from the kitchen as he sets down a plate of kimchi fried rice on the table, “You eat first while I wash up!” He puts the used fry pan in the sink with the intention to wash it after he comes back from dropping off Renjun.

“Coming!” Renjun replies from the bathroom. He double checks he looks good in his outfit he plans to wear on the plan that’s comfortable before making his way to the kitchen. “Thank you for the food!” He sits down and starts to dig into the breakfast Donghyuck kindly made for him and makes a mental note to find a really good souvenir for his best friend. 

“You’re welcome Junnie~ I’ll join you in a few minutes!” Donghyuck says as he passes by the kitchen on his way to the bathroom.

Renjun resists the urge to check his phone for the time because that will make him nervous, so he puts his phone face down and focuses on eating his breakfast. As he is almost done, Donghyuck joins him at the table and starts eating while Renjun puts away his plate and makes himself a cup of tea.

“How are you feeling? Ready?” Donghyuck asks with a mouthful of rice. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Renjun replies as he waits for his jasmine tea to cool down for a bit, “Thanks again for driving me to the airport. I could have not been bothered to get a taxi.” 

“Plus you get to spend a few hours with me before you depart!” Donghyuck grins cheekily, “I knew you would want me to be the last face you see before you leave.”

Renjun rolls his eyes playfully, “Sure I did.”

-

“NA JAEMIN GET UP!!” Jeno results to shout in Jaemin’s ear after unsuccessfully trying to wake him up for the past five minutes. Out of the two, Jeno is a better morning person but on the other hand, it takes a while to get Jaemin to even open his eyes. Usually he would let Jaemin get up in his own time, but not on the day he is supposed to be at the airport in a few hours.

“NA JAEMIN!” Jeno shouts one more time and narrowly avoids knocking his head on Jaemin’s when he startles awake from Jeno shouting. 

“I’m awake!” Jaemin says while trying to sit up straight, “What’s the time? Are we late?!”

“You slept through your alarms but it’s not too late for you to panic.” Jeno answers as he starts to leave Jaemin’s room, “Get ready to leave in an hour or I will physically pick you up and deposit you into my car.”

“Aye aye Jeno!” Jemin weakly salutes as he watches Jeno leave. Even though he is half awake, it will take a shower for Jaemin to fully wake up. It’s only after Jaemin is fully dressed after his shower that he realises he’s going to fly to a new country, and it makes him feel excited.

“I’m going to Spain today!” Jaemin sings songs as he enters the kitchen to see Jeno at the stove, cooking breakfast for the two. He is in a really good mood even though he hasn’t had his morning coffee.

“I know Jaemin, you’ve told me at least five times a day for the past three days.” Jeno says without turning around, “Now sit down and eat something so I can go and freshen up and we can go. Have you checked your luggage?”

“I did last night!” Jaemin replies as he picks up his spoon to eat the fried rice Jeno made, “I didn’t want to do it this morning and make myself panic.”

“Good job.” Jeno throws a thumbs up as he sits down on the table across from Jaemin, “If you didn’t I was going to make you check before we leave.” Jaemin isn’t surprised.

“This is good by the way!” Jaemin says about the fried rice, “Is this your recipe?”

Jeno shakes his head, “It’s Donghyuck’s actually. He taught me the recipe on one of the days we both didn’t have classes.”

Jaemin waggles his eyebrows, “I see. Domestic aren’t we now?”

Jeno rolls his eyes and pretends to throw his chopsticks at Jaemin, “Shush.”

-  
Incheon Airport

Renjun arrives at the airport three hours before his departure time.

Jaemin arrives with two hours to spare.

“This is an announcement for passengers on flight 323 to Krakow, Poland. Please proceed to gate 20 to board.”

Renjun gets up from his chair and turns to Donghyuck, “Well, that’s me.” He makes sure he has his carry on zipped up and nothing is missing from it. He can feel Donghyuck getting up from his seat as well.

“That’s you.” Donghyuck replies, “I’m going to miss you.”

Renjun looks at Donghyuck and smiles fondly, “I’ll miss you too. But hey, you might join me and we can explore Poland together.”

“I’ll get back to you on that.” Donghyuck says as he flungs his arm around Renjun for a hug, “I’ll walk you to the gate and then I’ll watch you until you disappear behind it like in the movies.”

Renjun chuckles before returning the hug, “You’re always one for dramatics Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck laughs as they untangle from the hug, “Aren’t I always?” he links his hand with Renjun’s before dragging him to gate 20. 

“This is an announcement for passengers on flight 813 to Barcelona, Spain. Please proceed to gate 19 to board.”

Jeno looks at Jaemin, “That’s you.”

Jaemin gets up and stretches lightly, “That’s me.”

The duo, after making sure Jaemin didn’t forget anything in his carry on, started their walk to gate 19. They’re walking at a leisurely pace since they were sitting close to gates 15 to 20. Jaemin is humming a song underneath his breath while Jeno looks at Jaemin fondly and sees how excited his friend is. 

Jaemin meets Jeno’s eyes and grins, “You’re going to miss me I just know it.”

Jeno lets out a small laugh and starts to speed walk in front of Jaemin, “In your dreams.”

“Uh wait Jeno-” Jaemin tries to quicken his pace to catch up, but accidentally bumps into someone as he was trying to walk around someone else.

“I’m so sorry!” Jaemin says apologetically, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay!” Is the person’s reply, as Jaemin fully looks at the person who he bumped into, “Are you okay?”

Jaemin nods, “I’m okay. I’m sorry about that, my best friend decided to speed walk ahead of me and I’m trying to catch up.”

The person looks amused, his silver hair lightly bounces as he shakes his head, “I said it’s okay! Go catch your friend. Have a safe flight!”

“Thank you! You too! Have a safe flight!” Jaemin says with a smile before turning around to try and find Jeno within the crowd of passenger’s whose flights have also been called to board.

The person watches the guy in pink hair start to speed walk and dodge people at the same time. As he watches the pink hair disappear amongst the sea of people, he can’t help but chuckle.

“Renjun! Sorry to keep you waiting!”  
Renjun turns around to see Donghyuck walking up to him from the direction of the restrooms. He sees Donghyuck has a puzzled face as he stops in front of him, and he knows why.

“Who was that?” Donghyuck cuts to the chase, “Why were you talking to a guy with pink hair?”

“Oh him?” Renjun points behind him, “He accidentally bumped into me. He apologised, he said his friend decided to speed walk ahead of him and he was trying to catch up, but by trying to avoid someone else he bumped into me in the process.” Still thinking about it, Renjun finds it funny that someone decides to ditch their friend by walking ahead.

“Oh...was he cute?” Donghyuck waggles his eyebrows, to which Renjun rolls his eyes.

“You and your romantic movie clichés. We spoke for like thirty seconds before I told him to go and catch up to his friend.” Renjun simply says as he makes sure his carry-on bag is in his hand before resuming his walk to his gate without warning and letting Donghyuck catch up to him.

“You didn’t deny it!” Donghyuck calls out to him as he quickly walks to catch up to Renjun.

Renjun decides to ignore him.

-

“There you are Jaemin! I thought I would have to go back and find you.” Jeno grins with a glint in his eye as he sees Jaemin come up to him, slightly out of breath.

“No thanks to you. Some best friend for ditching me.” Jaemin grumbles underneath his breath as he tries to catch it. “Because of you I bumped into someone while trying to catch up to you!” He says a bit louder as he stands straighter and glares at his best friend.

“Whoops, my bad Nana.” Jeno grins sheepishly, “In all fairness I thought you would easily catch up to me. Who was the person you bumped into?”

Jaemin pauses for a split second to think, “Um...he had silver hair. That’s all I can remember.”

“So you don’t remember if he was cute?” Jeno asks.

“...no.” Jaemin sighes in regret.

Wait-why is Jaemin sighing?

-  
Amsterdam Airport Schiphol → informal name: Schiphol Airport

“Attention all passengers. We unfortunately have to cancel all remaining flights for tonight because of the heavy storms. If you were due to board a layover flight, please proceed to the nearest information desk and we will provide you with more information.”

Renjun slumps in his seat, somewhat upset. His layover flight was in a few hours and he had planned on staying within the airport and not venturing out to explore a bit of the Netherlands just in case he misses his layover flight. Until it was cancelled. 

“Well...maybe I get to explore Amsterdam after all.” Renjun says to himself as he gets up and looks for the nearest information desk. He takes his time walking, because he knows that there are other passengers who will be crowding around information desks, trying to either complain or get the information on what to do next.

As Renjun walks to the nearest desk, he pulls out his phone to text Donghyuck about the change in plans. The replies he receives are a bunch of sad face emojis, but also suggestions of where he should explore now he is stuck in Amsterdam for the next twenty four hours. As he is focused on his phone, Renjun doesn’t realise he is about to bump into someone who was walking leisurely in front of him.

“Oof-”

“What the-”

Renjun realises first that he walked straight into the back of someone, and now the crown of his head slightly hurts. After the run-in at Incheon Airport earlier, he feels some sort of déjà vu and wants to laugh at the current situation. After checking on the person he practically crashed into.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” Renjun asks while checking that neither of them dropped anything after the run-in.

“I’m okay. You bumped into my puffy jacket so I didn’t feel too much of the impact. Are you alright?” A familiar voice replies to Renjun, but he can’t remember where he’s heard this voice.

Until the said person he bumped into turned around.

“Oh?” They both say as they properly look at each other.

“Pink hair person from the airport!” Renjun exclaims in recognition.

“Silver hair person I bumped into at the airport!” Jaemin says at the exact same time as Renjun.

A moment of silence between the two passes, before they are grinning and starting to laugh at the coincidence of meeting each other again in an airport. Not to mention that they both speak in Korean in an airport of a country neither of them speak the language of.

“I didn’t think I’d see you this soon.” Jaemin starts off, still smiling, “Did you have a safe flight?” Who would have thought he would run into the same person who was in the back of his mind on his flight to Schiphol Airport.

Renjun couldn’t help but laugh, “Neither did I. I did have a safe flight, thank you for asking. How about yourself?” It’s as if they didn’t have so many hours apart from their first encounter, and they’re picking up their conversation just like old friends.

“I did! Well, someone on my flight was a snorer but they weren’t seated near me so I used my earphones to drown them out.” Jaemin replies with a shrug, “Are you heading to the information desk?”

“I am.” Renjun confirms, “I’m taking my time in hopes by the time I get there, there aren't a lot of people.” Jaemin nods in understanding, “That was my plan too. It’s a shame that all the flights are cancelled. Mine was in a few hours.”

Renjun couldn’t help but be surprised, “So was mine! I was planning on staying in the airport and waiting for my connecting flight to Poland.” 

Jaemin looks just as surprised, “I was heading to Spain but I also was going to stay here and maybe take a nap instead of exploring for a bit. Does that mean we could have seen each other if the flights weren’t cancelled?” He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised with this person who had the same plan as he did. Also, Jaemin can’t stop admiring how pretty the person standing in front of him is.

Renjun ponders for a second, “Maybe? If we went to get food at the same time. But to think our plans are practically identical? Who would’ve thought?”

“Definitely not me.” Jaemin grins before sticking his hand out for a handshake, “I’m Na Jaemin by the way. Since neither of us have introduced ourselves.” he adds with a giggle.

“Oh yeah!” Renjun takes pink hair- Jaemin’s hand, “I’m Huang Renjun. I’m Chinese but I moved to Korea when I was younger.” He’s glad he can stop referring to Jaemin as the ‘pink hair person’ in his head.

“I see. Well, I was born and raised in Korea. It’s nice to meet you now I finally have a name to a face.” Jaemin says with a raise of his eyebrows humorously to which Renjun couldn’t help but let out a burst of laughter and he tries to nod to show he agrees.

Jaemin on the other hand, feels like time stopped as he hears a melodic laugh that came from Renjun. Shaking his head to snap him out of it, he realises that he and Renjun haven’t let go of each other's hands. With a cough, he removes his hand from Renjun’s without trying to make it awkward. “Shall we head to the reception desk together?” Jaemin asks while looking anywhere that’s not Renjun’s eyes for some reason. He decides to move next to Renjun so they can walk side by side and waits for Renjun to say something.

“Oh yeah we should. I forgot about that as soon as we started talking.” Renjun says with a sheepish smile, “I bet that the desk would have a smaller queue than I predicted. Let’s go!”

With that, the new pair walked up to the reception desk they were both heading to originally and to their luck, the lady behind the desk had a Korean flag on her nametag next to her name. They both sighed with relief that they don’t have to speak English, but they turned to look at each other in realisation that they somehow sighed at the same time, they couldn’t help but exchange shy smiles.

“Hello,” Jaemin decides to be the one to speak for the both of them, “We would like to know what is the plan now flights have been cancelled. We both were supposed to be going on connecting flights in a few hours.”

“Hello,” the lady replies, “You have two options. You are welcome to stay in the airport overnight while waiting for the storms to pass or, we can book you a hotel to stay tonight. Since the flight delay was our fault, we will cover the cost of one overnight stay a hotel room.” Jaemin turns to Renjun, silently trying to ask him what option he wants. What he receives is Renjun mouthing the word hotel as the answer, and Jaemin is thankful he picked the same option.

“We would like to stay at a hotel. Are there any rooms still available?” Jaemin asks, and he is told to wait a moment so the lady can find out. He feels Renjun come up to the desk and stands next to him, and for some reason, Jaemin finds his presence calming,

“There is a hotel that still accepts passengers from tonight’s cancellations.” The lady says to the both of them, “However I can only offer you a room with two single beds instead of two single rooms. Everyone else took the other room arrangements before you two got here I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Renjun says before Jaemin can reply, “We’ll take that room. Right Jaemin?” This time, Renjun is the one looking at him for an answer, and all Jaemin can do is nod without too much of a thought. “Yup, we’ll take that room please. Is there any transport we can take that’s provided from the airport to the hotel? Also could we retrieve our luggage from our planes to take with us?”

The lady asks them to wait a minute while she radio’s a different staff member so she can get answers to Renjun’s questions. “There is a bus that’s leaving in around forty five minutes to the hotel. For today, we can try and pull your luggages out for you to bring to the hotel if you don’t want it to go to your final destination ahead of you. Would you like that?”

“Yes please.” Renjun and Jaemin say in unison.

“Okay, just one moment. I will make sure I am sending you to the right place to collect your luggage and book your hotel room for tonight.”  
While waiting for the lady to do those tasks, Renjun and Jaemin just stood next to each other in relative silence. There wasn’t any awkward tension between the two, rather they were both tired from their flight and they are ready to get to the hotel room and go straight to bed. It wasn’t too long until the lady at the reception told them where they needed to go, but she also decided to lead them there herself.

“One of my friends is working today and if for some reason you’re not allowed to get your luggage, we’ll find our way around it.” She says with a wink, “I can see you two are really tired and I don’t want to send you over there for nothing.”

“Thank you so much.” Renjun says without trying to sound too tired. As they began to walk to the baggage claim, Renjun couldn’t help but sneak looks at Jaemin, who was looking straight ahead. He still can’t believe the current turn of events, not only was his flight cancelled, but now he is going to share a hotel room with someone he had just met? 

He could have not predicted this even if Donghyuck had used his tarot cards a few days before he left. “What’s your plan now?” Renjun turns to look at his new friend. Jaemin hums before replying, “I didn’t have one. I’m just hoping my new plans involve you.” Renjun did not expect that answer, “Oh um- yeah me too…wait- that was smooth.” Now Renjun wants to cover his blushing cheeks. “I know.” Jaemin grins widely. Now, Renjun is going to roll with what might happen in the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, I hope you've enjoyed it even though it was an open ending! I promise that part two will pick up right where we will leave on in part one and it will be filled with the start of Renjun and Jaemin's new adventure after the change in their plans. I promise I won't keep you all waiting. Any kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/ncity_myday)  
> 


End file.
